Gigatron
Gigatron is the Allied Alliance Solo Hero who is the unstoppable and indestructible cyber-alien war machine in the entire universe and he can destroy the entire hostile army in a single blow with his big guns, rockets and bombs. Including big ones like nuclear weapons as his last resort. Don't worry, he can survive this after the battle. Origin Nobody knows who he was or his name was, Gigatron was used to be a disgruntled construction worker who wants to become the demolisher one day. Until that, when he came to see the unexploded bomb buried within the construction site, he was accidentally killed by the explosion before the galactic military led by General Bombapart of the Galactic Alliance secure it. However, they found him alive while he suffered with massive burns. And so the military contained Gigatron and brought him to a top secret base where he was revived there. After days of the incident, Gigatron was revived as a top secret super soldier that General Bombapart would ever wanted. A super soldier that he is unstoppable and will make the galaxies a safer place. Unfortunately, Gigatron regained his memory and unable to understand how he got there so he escaped from the military without any explanation. After he escaped, Gigatron is considerate a massive intergalactic threat because he has many weapons of mass destruction, so many guns at his arsenal. However, five years later, Gigatron was a quick learner when he found out a way to switch his big guns any way he sees fit at his disposal and travelled across the stars, looking for battle against the Syndrome Invaders. He resolved the Christmas War by destroying the Space Trappers occupation in Planet Woodland, nuked the entire fleet of Retteg Invaders in the Daikaiju Galaxy, and wiped out the entire combined armies of the Outcasts from every galaxies; he was even rumored to be that he also liberated the colonial planet of Quake when he destroyed the communication center and central defense base. Many called him as a war hero, others said that he's considered to be dangerous to all when he left so much destructions in his wake like he pretty much ruined one of the battles during the Angelus-Diablo Wars. But to him, it was part of his mercenary job unless he gets paid for this. Then, he was tracked down by General Bombapart and his men when he was caught up on Planet Scraps and was offered a chance to fix his problem but Gigatron had no problem with that although he needed to fix his weapons and improving his armor. After the military repaired his damages as well upgrading his arsenal, Gigatron was offered his new mission from General Bombapart with the highest bounty price when he was sent to the uncharted galaxy where he must eliminate the Kaldurani that have been plaguing to infest the stars nearby and Gigatron is happily to try it out for fun and mayhem. And so on that day, Gigatron is the unstoppable cyber-alien war killing machine that had saved the universe with a big mess he left behind. But, he's still considerate as a massive intergalactic threat, whether he likes or not but it doesn't matter to him for now unless he gets paid. Personality Gigatron is a wise-cracking, badass, a crazy goofball and reluctant hero. In his old days, he want it to become the demolisher but he was forced to work as the construction worker, the boring job he ever had despite he had a muscle and strength. Nowadays, he has become the lone mercenary, a One-Man Army, after a freaky fatal accident at the construction site. During his personal battles with the enemy, he doesn't care how destruction he caused but he do care about friendly fires and avoiding civilian casualties. Most strangely, he cared so much about the little cute things and so he saved them the most. Gigatron doesn't matter if he's the threat to the galaxies or not nor he's a war hero but he gladly to help them anyways unless he gets paid, fairly. Powers and Abilities After he was revived, Gigatron has the ability to carry six different types of weapons such as bullets, plasmas, lasers, rockets and more. He also control his drones but he allowed the drones in free mode so it can hit any target on their sight or it can heal Gigatron himself anytime as his shields. He can switches his bug guns at anytime as well. In his last resort whenever his capacity of total destruction upon his enemies is in reach to maximum, he can unleash nuclear blast and wiping the hostile forces in a single blast. After that, he's fully restored into his normal status and revitalize himself. Inspirations * Inspired from Colossatron: Massive World Threat and Serious Sam series. Category:Database Category:Space Allied Alliance Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:Galactic Alliance